1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a decoupling device for mounting a shaft in a bearing carried in a housing, in particular a shaft of a CVT transmission that has a chain that functions as the endless torque-transmitting means. The invention also concerns a radial ondular washer for such a decoupling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Belt-driven conical-pulley transmissions with a continuously variable transmission ratio have been used lately increasingly more frequently in motor vehicles. Such belt-driven conical-pulley transmissions include two pairs of conical disks mounted on shafts installed with a mutual spacing, around which is wound in frictional engagement with the conical surfaces of the conical disk pairs an endless torque-transmitting means. The transmission ratio of the transmission can be changed continuously by changing the spacing between the pairs of endless torque-transmitting means by moving them in mutually opposite directions. Metallic chains are used as endless torque-transmitting means, in particular in transmissions with which higher torques can be transmitted, for example, torques within the range of 300 Nm and higher.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the noise transmission, in particular the transmission of structure-borne noise, from the endless torque-transmitting means into the interior of the motor vehicle.